


Happiness, Finally:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Trust In Love Series: [5]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Babies, Baby Formula, Boys Kissing, Children, Conversations, Daughters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, In Bed, In Vitro Treatments, Kissing, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Nudism, Nudist, Nudity, Nursery, Overhearing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surrogacy, Talking, Tears, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Face got what he wanted, Happiness, & Hannibal got what he wanted too, A Family & a future with his lover, WIll it last, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This ends my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness, Finally:

*Summary: Face got what he wanted, Happiness, & Hannibal got what he wanted too, A Family & a future with his lover, WIll it last, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This ends my series!!!!*

 

It was early one morning, & a baby wail was sounding through the baby monitor on one of the bedside table, Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith was gonna make a move to get his daughter, Crystal Peck-Smith, but his lover, Lieutenant Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck stopped him, & said with a smile, & a kiss to the side of his head, "Babe, Go back to sleep, I got her", & he put on a pair of sleep shorts on, & headed towards the nursery, while the A-Team leader was trying to go back to sleep, dreaming of the perfect way to take his lover, body & soul.

 

After awhile, the lull of Face's voice woke him, he pretended that he was hearing what was being said, The Conman said, "Your daddy rescued me, I hope you know that, I mean I don't know what would had happen to me, if he didn't, I love him so much, I felt so guilty in letting him in, & into my heart, You see, I was so broken, I had a hard time trusting people all my life, I was so abused, & used, that I got frustrated, & shut off my being, & to the ability of love again, I lost out on so much...", He was crying, & the silver-haired man let his lover cry it out, cause it was long overdue, & it was needed to, in order to move on with their lives. 

 

He composed himself, & said with a smile, "Your daddy was a good man, & he took me on to be his second-in-command, which was such a big deal back then, He was so patient with me, & when he told me his feelings, He told me that he will wait for me," He took a deep breath, & sighed, Hannibal sniffed softly, as he listened, "When I was ready, It so magical, & we got our pardons, We were ready to start a family, You were the rest of our magic, & our friend, Sarah, who agreed to be our be our carrier, with both our semen in her, You were created, & I thank god for it everyday, & your father, cause I finally got what I want....I got my happiness", & he was crying again, this time out of happiness.

 

Hannibal couldn't take it anymore, & turned over to face his lover, wiping the lone tear awy from his cheek, "Temp, Why are you crying, Baby, Is something wrong ?", he asked with concern, The Handsome Man shook his head in the negative, & said with a smile, & said with a smile, "No, These are happy tears, John, I am just telling our bundle of joy here, I am so lucky to have both of you in my life, & I finally got my happiness, so, Thank you, Thank you for such a wonderful life, I am truly happy, & blessed", Hannibal said with a smile, as he reached over, & kissed his baby, & lover, He really did feel blessed, & told Face right at that moment.

 

"Right back at ya, I never thought about having a family, & when you came into my life, I knew that it was more than possible, So, Thank you for this precious gift, I promise to cherish it, & you, til we leave this planet together, but I think we should focus on being happy now, Our daughter needs breakfast, so you relax, & I will go get it", He got out of bed, & ignored put something on, & went straight to the kitchen, so he could start the baby formula, Face looked at his daughter, & said, "Definitely, A lucky man", & spent the entire time interacting, & playing with their precious baby, while waiting for Hannibal to come back with the food.

 

The End.


End file.
